Avaritia
by VioletPistol
Summary: Vulpes' first of seven lessons.  First part in the seven part sequel to 'Know Your Place'
1. Chapter 1

He hadn't touched her once since that day.

Vera narrowed her eyes at the thought, feeling rather whorish and desperate for even acknowledging that fact.

By most standards, a woman like The Courier—hell, even a societal figure of her stature—should be disgusted by the events that transpired a few weeks earlier.

To be humiliated to such a degree in front of a group of sexist, sadistic men was enough to break a woman, and it _should_ have.

Vera was only left _wanting_…

Perhaps that's what he had wanted from the very beginning… Maybe Vulpes Inculta rattled her in a way that she had never anticipated.

That, however, was not the situation Vera wanted to concentrate on. The main objective was a safe escape. An attempt on the slaves' safety was tempting, and even more so an attempt on Caesar's life, but she couldn't risk it. The rationalist in the Courier told her to watch her ass and only that.

She'd deal with Caesar in due time…

However, Vera would be lying if she said she had it particularly hard here in The Fort. The worst part of her day was being subjected to the sneers and lingering eyes of the men who knew of her apparent free ways. Most likely a detailed summary of Vulpes' domination of the infamous Courier was a tale to be told for many years to come.

Other then such trivial things, she was mostly bothered by her constant thoughts surrounding Vulpes' plot to ruin her.

She didn't care enough about the man to hate him, but she couldn't help the rather carnal urge to bend over or fall to her knees when in close contact with him.

The very thought of such weakness disgusted her, Vera's nose scrunching up as she roughly tore a piece of gamey gecko meat from the bone in her fist.

She took her meals with the rest of the men, although she was spared possible harassment by sitting with the superior's of the camp—namely Vulpes, Lucius, various large Centurions, and, on occasion, a visit from Caesar himself.

However, when Caesar graced the table with his presence, Vera was chained to her chair with the key tucked safely away in Vulpes' armor. Just in case she got a little stir crazy, she supposed.

It was almost insulting for them to think she was truly so stupid. Although, now that she thought it over, perhaps such accusations were with good cause.

She _had_ strolled into the Fort with a reputation fit for the shitter and challenged one of its most powerful men to a fight in the famed arena, losing in a close but ultimately fair fight.

That either took balls or serious lack of tactical choices. Vera preferred the former, but that was neither here nor there at this point.

Vulpes was momentarily distracted from his eavesdropping of a Cottonwood Cove informant speaking with Lucius when his right ear picked up the rather revolting sound of his Courier tearing into flesh like the dog she was.

He glanced over at her from the corner of his narrowed eyes, studying her furrowed brow, twitching knee, and the whiteness of her knuckles from clenching the Gecko bone so terribly hard.

So wonderfully easy, yet he found himself endlessly intrigued instead of immediately bored.

He had made a point of making no physical contact with the woman, testing the weakness in her strength that he had penetrated—no pun intended—the day of her initiation of cleansing.

She was a dirty, unforgivable piece of trash, Vulpes knew. But to the NCR, to the wretches of the Mojave, to her ragtag team of whores, she was a _hero_…

A martyr for the sake of the Mojave's _safety_. Such an interesting woman, he hated to admit, but how could he not? Not at all captivating in a visual sense; _pretty_, he supposed, but only due to her feminine features.

No, Vulpes was not interested in her body or her face, more so what made her so determined, so wicked. He had decided the day of her initiation that he would make her his and _solely_ his, not to be touched physically by any other man.

He had marked her, after all, and still had seven _very_ important lessons to teach her…


	2. Chapter 2

Vera sighed rather deeply, studying the man across from her in a pronounced bored fashion. She hoped her nonchalance rotted him to his hollow core; she very well knew that her indifference bothered him above all else.

Vulpes' brow twitched at the sound, his sharp eyes traveling over her form lounging on his bed.

The thought of such filth staining his sheets, it both thrilled him and angered him. He was very tempted to yank the woman off of the mattress by her hair and teach her what belonged to her and what didn't. Patience is a virtue, however.

Her first sin was greed, a very common abomination among degenerates of her caliber.

Somehow she had found it acceptable to assume sole usage of his bed. Not that he used it so frequently; it bothered him all the same. Vulpes would come into his tent night after night to find the Courier stretched across the entirety of the mattress, snoring softly in a deep sleep that only plagued the ignorant.

Not to mention his time watching the Courier's activities on the Strip.

Hoarding bottle caps as if she deserved such luxury, flaunting her stolen weapons and armor, strutting in and out of that atrocity Gomorrah...

She always consumed in excess, he noted, and that certainly didn't exclude her sexual activities.

Vulpes studied her easy position on the edge of his mattress, her tanned legs crossed at the ankles, her arms propping her up and pushing her chest outwards rather casually. Too comfortable.

"Come here, girl." He drawled smoothly, catching the discreet twitch in her left leg and the slow swallow in her throat.

He was rather amused by the effect he had on her, the very sound of his voice made her react. How very interesting…

She obeyed despite it all, sliding off the edge of the bed and taking her time in approaching him. He couldn't tell if the Courier was wary of his intentions or simply trying to make him angry by walking so slowly. It didn't bother him either way, really. He was far too intrigued by the subtle sway of her hips and the hard look in her dark eyes.

Once in front of him he smiled, a very small catch in the corner of his lips, but he couldn't help it. She was so dreadfully simple and small, he found it so outrageous that such a pathetic woman could worm her way into the NCR government, crush countless Legion patrols, and inspire both fear and hope into the people of the Mojave. Although, perhaps that was the point.

Vulpes briefly considered the possibility of this girl losing in their fight purposely to gain position into The Fort.

He narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw at such thoughts, nodding to the loose garment that clung rather pitifully to her body. "Off."

His Courier didn't respond immediately, the demand seeming to surprise her. The dark brows on her forehead drew together momentarily, her eyes searching his for some kind of deception.

Games were entertaining for him, yes, but it was far more satisfying to watch her suspicion build on its own accord. He barely had to try…

Then, in a move that was very obviously attempting to be defiant, she undid the knots and clasps in her simple garment, the white fabric catching momentarily on her breasts and hips before pooling unceremoniously at her feet.

Had he expected her to wear undergarments? He supposed not. And no, her body was nothing very extraordinary, but he decided it was appealing in its feminine swells and graceful intakes. So very different from his own that he took a moment to admire it in the way he hadn't been able to before.

She noticed his stare lingering over her, the goose bumps rising to the surface of her skin and making her breasts perk infuriatingly. At this his eyes raked back up her body to her eyes, a smirk heating his sharp features so deliciously that the Courier twitched towards him involuntarily.

"Touch me and I will have you strung up on a cross." He warned simply, but the very casual manner of his tone made it all the more foreboding. "This is a lesson, Courier, not one of your shameful escapades in that despicable whorehouse. Do you understand?"

She swallowed, jaw tightening as she took a step back. "Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

He stood, towering over her in a rather satisfying way, and looked down into her eyes as she breathed deeply in concentration.

"Do you know what your sin is, Courier?" He spoke quietly, his breathing stirring the thin hair of her bangs.

Her eyes thinned darkly, the heat from her close proximity almost intensifying with her palpable irritation. "That's a little vague, don't you think? I am a _profligate_, after all…"

"Hm." He hummed in reply, leaning down towards her parted lips, cocking his head to the side upon her sharp intake of breath. "True… Shall I narrow it down?"

He circled her then, studying the length of her spine that led down into the swell of her rear and then on to her slender legs.

Legs which shook as his breath crawled along her shoulders.

"Avaritia…" He smiled, repressing the urge to drag his tongue along her flushed skin. Her head inclined in the slightest over her shoulder, the movement causing her hair to slide down her back and brush his bicep. "In other words, you are consumed by greed, like many others. And in tradition of those in league with you, I will teach a similar lesson to which I taught them…"

Vera ached to feel his hands on her once again. Memories of those hands grasping her breasts roughly, callouses grating against the soft skin, nails digging into her, the strength of a man represented in those deadly fingers… She could admit when she was desperate, the Courier wasn't that far above such a thing anymore.

Vulpes, however, _was_ far above it. Of course, he wanted to take his Courier as hard and vigorously as he did not so long ago. But that would be counteractive to this whole first lesson. He would not indulge into her needs…

She needed him, not merely pleasure, but the man who could give it to her. He could tell that by the tremor that ran up her spine and the breath that began to quicken.

A black, iridescent shine caught his eye from the table he once sat next to. A raven feather he had collected from the corpse of his latest target.

The man had an affinity to the birds and Vulpes supposed the elegant feather was a rather interesting souvenir to keep in memory of the kill.

In a brief moment Vulpes had the feather in his grasp and in other had it brushing against the Courier's lips. "You, Courier, belong to me-,"

The moment of weakness she allowed herself ended abruptly at his words, her lip twitching back against her teeth and her fists flexing.

"In what capacity did I agree to that?" She barked without thinking, immediately wincing over her slip-up. That small, arrogant part of her mind was still fighting a lost battle…

Vulpes' brow rose, a wicked smile etching across his lips as he leaned dangerously close to her mouth.

"You _agreed_ to that when I took you in front of my men. You screamed it to the entire Fort…" He snarled lowly, tracing the feather down the middle of her breasts. "Shall I refresh your memory, _whore_?"

A darkness flickered in her irises upon his words, her chest swelling with a breath before she tilted her face up to his. "Yes please."

The slap to her face was unexpected, as was the force to it.

Usually she would've, for lack of better description, taken it like a man and stood her ground. However when caught off guard she didn't handle it quite as well.

Her knees hit the ground, her elbow snagging on a protruding rock underneath the musky Persian rugs that covered the floor of his tent.

The real shock, however, was the ragged tone of his voice immediately afterwards. It was not angry as she had expected, more so resembling his voice in the midst of their last physical encounter, when she had so boldly whispered some of her more raunchy fantasies in his ear.

"Onto the bed, _now_."


	4. Chapter 4

Vera could feel the sick anticipation bubbling in her gut, threatening to burst her ribcage as she leaned back on the bed, propping herself up on her elbows to watch Vulpes in action.

Sure, she was easy. But the key factor in her explanation to this was simple: what else was she to do?

Fight Vulpes? That had proved faulty very early on. Cry and allow herself to break? No, she would never allow that.

So she would do what men like Vulpes didn't expect, Vera would enjoy it. _Oh yes_, she would.

The very vision of the man before her, dressed like the roman soldiers of old, was enough to make her thighs tingle. He was not traditionally handsome, but something about his presence and power made him simply delectable. Vera was almost positive that he was aware of this fact.

His eyes were livid with heat despite their cool color. And not once did they leave hers…

However, Vulpes once again surprised her. Instead of storming to her and taking her violently as he had previously, he backed away from her and sat in the chair across the tent.

His seat had him directly in front of her, yet so far away it made Vera's arousal growl in protest. Quite a view though, she noted, crossing her legs a few moments too late.

"No." He spoke low and measured once again, though his eyes held a completely different disposition. "Spread your legs, woman."

A dark brow rose high on Vera's forehead momentarily, her gaze raking up and down his stiff visage in the humble chair. He was most certainly tense, no matter how smooth that voice was.

She would've liked to call him a sick fuck for getting off on hitting her, but then she realized that she too got off on it. Vera vaguely recalled her fascination in being dominated and filed that little private kink back in the depths of her forbidden thoughts. As if it wasn't already known to the entire Legion by now...

So she did as she was told, not making too much of a show, but the slowness of the action worked a visible knot in Vulpes' throat.

He could see how worked up she had gotten over his actions thus far from his chair across the tent. Too quick, but this was simply an example of her corruption.

Vulpes watched her wet her lips uncomfortably and then he realized that she was _waiting_ for him. Watching her squirm under his gaze, her hips shifting a tad, her tongue working the corner of her mouth, it was all very satisfying.

For all her bravado, she utterly cracked under his presence, and that made this all very easy, suddenly.

Vulpes smiled thoughtfully, the expression rather foreboding in the Courier's opinion. He then relaxed, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in his chair.

A nod towards her lounged form and a pass of his tongue over a pointed canine. "Well, Courier?"

She paused in the nervous clenching of her toes, trying to decipher the sudden shady confidence that dripped off the man in waves.

"Well what?" A voice weakened and a wince at the sound of it as Vulpes' smile deepened dangerously.

"I can tell by your defiance that you do not believe that you are a sinner." Vulpes explained calmly. "However, you take what you want. You consume lecherous pleasure from countless men and expect to pay nothing in return. As if _they_ are the ones who are privileged. I am not one of those fools who will allow such disobedience from a woman such as you."

The Courier mulled this over in her slowly working brain as he studied her reaction. She wanted to be quick-witted in that moment, but that simply didn't work out.

"_So_?" Damn it, she gritted her teeth in humiliation.

Vulpes gave a soft, rather dark chuckle as he shook his head. "So my Courier, I intend to reprimand you for such crimes."

It was a moment of silence as he seemed to think of what kind of punishment could possibly make a solid point.

And then that smile grew into something of a wicked snarl.

"Pleasure yourself, profligate."


	5. Chapter 5

It didn't take much to set the steady hum of sinful pleasure in Vera's groin. A few circling passes of her fingers over the hypersensitive skin and she was breathing deeply and groaning lowly.

Shame wasn't quite a factor in her mindset. Perhaps she truly was greedy, seeing as she didn't give a flying fuck if the man watching her pleasure herself saw her as a whore or not.

All that mattered was hearing the occasional comment—"Don't insult me woman, a single finger won't suffice in comparison to my endowments"—and imagining just what he was going to do to her next.

Vera would peek up at him every minute or so, holding his eye contact as her hips jerked towards him or a particularly delicious pass of pleasure struck her gut. He still had that small and very dark smile on his lips, his lip curling back over his teeth in a leer so utterly filthy that it made her shudder and arch her back involuntarily.

Just when she felt the beginnings of her body pulsing in warning of her possible orgasm, he stood, striding like the predator he was over to the side of the mattress.

She gasped at the spike of pleasure burning her thighs as he leaned down dangerously close to her lips, the tickle of his feather ghosting up the side-swell of her breast. But… oh.

It wasn't the feather when she truly concentrated on the texture, realizing with a wince that it was his coveted riding crop.

A harsh, very painful slap on the back of the hand buried between her legs confirmed her suspicions. Vera winced, yanking her hand out of reflex away from her groin and looking up at Vulpes with a rather horrified expression.

"What-?"

And then another slap, across her breasts this time, and thankfully a tad more merciful then the first. Still, it stung enough to kill the built up orgasm.

"You do not speak unless spoken to." He narrowed his eyes darkly with an equally threatening tone, a gravel to his growl that had Vera swallowing and the warmth returning to her gut. "And you will address me rightfully as your superior, girl, do you understand?"

"Yes…" She breathed, her face scrunching momentarily as she thought. "…Sir?"

"Good." He nodded approvingly, straightening up and walking casually to the entrance of the tent. "Don't move. I'll return shortly."

Vera sat dumbfounded as he simply strode out of the heated enclosure, as if nothing had been previously happening but a simple conversation about the weather. Suddenly she felt rather stupid with her legs spread so widely and her hair in a state of muss.

She wiped her sticky fingers on Vulpes' pillow with a smirk before clamping her legs closed with a loud clap, propping herself back up on her elbows to stare intently at the entrance of the tent.

Thoughts of Vulpes bringing a small crowd of Legionaries into the tent to watch her ministrations—and perhaps participate—admittedly frightened her a tad. Sure, it was fun when Vulpes was fucking her, taking the initiative while she and the Legion boys sat back and enjoyed the show. But the image of putting on a show for those men, opening herself to them willingly as Vulpes punished her with his beloved whip, that was maybe a tad to much for her pride.

_Maybe_…

The sound of the tent flaps snapping smartly yanked Vera's attention back to the present, eyeing Vulpes as he stalked in his usual manner back to her side. However, he was flanked by a large figure and… what was that clinking?

Vera's hooded eyes drank in the sight of a familiar stony faced Lucius, his expression pulling momentarily at the sight of the naked Courier lounged on the mattress like some sort of ravaged vixen, her breasts pushed out shamelessly and her lips red and swollen.

She at least had the smallest trace of decency in trying to cover herself with the thin blanket beneath her, but a clean and very sharp slap to her thigh by Vulpes' riding crop quickly diminished her attempt.

Said man cut his eyes over to the Courier pointedly, her eyes breaking away from Lucius' gaze to decipher his faze.

And then… "Sorry, Sir…"

Lucius almost smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Vera looked over her shoulder as Lucius calmly approached her from behind, her foggy brain piecing together the previous clinking sound with the large length of chain the man was now binding around her wrists.

_Chains? _She supposed it was so cliché of the Legion to use chains and whips in their sexual activities that she actually _hadn't_ expected it. Some female intuition…

Lucius held her gaze as he wrapped the chains securely around his palms once or twice, testing his control over her arms' motor-skills by tugging them over her head.

Vera had been so fascinated with Lucius' activities that she almost hadn't noticed her knees being nudged apart unceremoniously. She lifted her head, cutting her hazy stare to Vulpes.

He seemed to be busying himself with her legs, trailing his whip up her shin-bone, under the bend of her knee, and _slowly_ down the length of her thigh. The tickle of his last action made her leg jerk and a smile ghost over her face, gripping the blanket beneath her with clenched toes.

_Slap!_

The sharp pain made her whole body flinch, her head connecting bluntly with the hard metal of Lucius' armor. Vulpes looked up pensively at her reaction, as if trying to figure out if it was a reaction of pain or pleasure.

"Tell me Courier…" Another slap, harder, making Vera gasp and flex her body tightly against Lucius' chest. "The day I took you in front of my men… Did you take pleasure in being put on display?"

Vera wouldn't tread on subtle defiance at this point. Something deep inside her knew that Vulpes would not kill her unless truly provoked, but being chained by one Legionnaire and whipped by the other was not exactly the most liberating position.

So she decided to be honest. "Yes Sir…"

She could feel Lucius' breath stirring the hair of her scalp, the consuming warmth of his strong body, the solid chill of his armor… How she wished one of the men would _touch_ her with their hands, tongue, something, _anything_.

Vera supposed that was the underlying punishment of this lesson, for them to be there with her, teasing her with their very presence, but not relieving her with a touch. The only contact she made with either man was the chains binding her to Lucius' and the rod that Vulpes now trailed up her hip.

Vulpes, however, seemed very satisfied with this whole situation. He had leaned down close enough between her thighs that his breath stirred the baby hairs over her stomach, his lips and tongue so damn close that she could almost feel the moist touch scalding her.

This was all so _maddening_ and _ridiculous_ and… a punishment. A _lesson_…

"Did you, perchance, long to feel another man's hands on you as well as mine…?" Vulpes spoke so low that Vera almost thought he was thinking aloud, as if his questions were not for her ears. "Lucius, maybe?"

An involuntary groan shook the Courier as memories of that day bombarded her senses, the combination of Vulpes' intense eye contact, the light tickling of the riding crop, the chains, Lucius… everything, it was making her _shake_.

The next slap had her molding to the man behind her, the hitch in his breath echoing through her as she tugged subconsciously on her chains. "Yes Sir… _Please_…"

"Please what, Courier?"

She could feel Lucius tensing behind her as she panted, Vulpes' eyes boring into hers hotly as his hips hovered above her own. _Sorry, again, Boone_…

"I _need_ you…" She breathed, watching the tendons in Vulpes' jaw work under his pale skin. "I need the both of you…"


	7. Chapter 7

Lucius stared down at the girl shaking against him, her head lolling against his shoulder as she held eye contact with Vulpes.

He tightened his grip on the chains as the silence rolled on, wrapping the metal around his biceps slowly, causing the Courier to look up into his eyes.

The need there burned him, his eyes narrowing at the instincts screaming at him to take this girl until she was raw. But, then again, he supposed Vulpes had already done that…

He took a breath, cocking his head to the side as he watched the girl's tongue dip out and wet her sore lips, the small spine molded to his armor arching, pushing her tailbone into his thigh.

Vulpes watched the two interact, his hands holding himself up on either side of the Courier's torso, his weight making dips in the mattress.

How strange this woman was… She so obviously preferred himself, given the way she eyed him throughout the hot days, gaze lingering and so very shameless. Yet she longed for Lucius' touch as well, and he seemed to feel the same, given the rather intense way the two sized each other up.

How entertaining it would be for him and his compatriot to take this girl as she is, chained and covered in welts from her punishment thus far… She ached for it, he could tell that much.

Vulpes found himself wanting as well, the smell of her arousal thick in his lungs. Memories plagued him, urged his body to take her once more. She seemed rather willing to learn her first lesson; perhaps Lucius could help him in making it stick...

But, Caesar had bestowed this honor upon him, to break the famed Courier. She was a gift, _his_. Lucius was decent, but lacked the drive to take this girl as Vulpes would. Perhaps he could participate in another lesson…

Her request however, was simply too symbiotic to the task at hand… He couldn't indulge her…

"Wrong." Vulpes growled, snapping the riding crop smartly on the tender flesh underneath the Courier's knee.

Her moment with Lucius was jerked from her as she gasped heavily at the pain throbbing in her legs. The man behind her tightened his grip on her chains, his eyes raking over the bareness of her body as she shook.

"It is as you told me, Vulpes." Lucius mused; a brow raised as he watched said man leaning down very closely to the Courier's parted lips. "She is completely corrupt… How do you plan to counter this?"

Vulpes hummed in reply as the Courier shuddered beneath him, her breath hot and moist against his lips as he smiled slowly. "Septem vitia capitalia…"

Lucius gave a chuckle as the chains ran lax in his grip, slithering down his arms and settling with a blunt thud to the floor.

"Very fitting… Shall you need me for a lesson in the future?" Lucius lowered his lips to the girl's ear, startling her as his breath heated her neck. "I find myself intrigued by her licentiousness…"

Vera groaned at the close proximity of the two, Lucius' beard tickling her jaw and Vulpes breath snaking along her swollen lips. So close… She only had to move an inch forward or to her right and she would be kissing one of them…

If it wasn't for the strange instinctual need to obey Vulpes' every word, she would've done so… Instead, she grudgingly remembered the riding crop, which lay idle but not forgotten on her stomach.

"Perhaps." Vulpes sighed, as if the thought was too preoccupying in this moment, and smirked up at the man behind his Courier. "We will have words when her next lesson is scheduled, I assure you Lucius."

Lucius gave a curt nod after sparing the woman beneath him one last appraising look, letting her fall back onto the mattress as he strode towards the entrance of the tent. "Ave, Vulpes."

* * *

><p><strong>Vulpes is a bastard. I wonder if we'll ever see Lucius again... winky winky nudge nudge.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Vera watched Lucius leave as Vulpes took his post behind her, the strands of her dark hair that hung off the end of the mattress swaying with a passing glance from his lower armor.

One last look was shared between the Praetorian Guard and the Courier before she was finally alone with Vulpes, her arms strung out straight as her chains were fastened securely to the frame of the bed.

Vera winced at the tightness against her veins, observing the black, rustic metal that constricted and coiled around the pale skin of her wrists. She could already feel her hands begin to go numb.

Along with the physical frustration came a rather unsettling lump in the pit of Vera's gut. The man behind her was too quiet as he worked, his fingers making the briefest of passes against her hands as he secured her.

The feeling of being stretched out so openly was rather raunchy, Vera noted, twisting her head to look up at Vulpes in curiosity of what his plan was.

A small breath hitched in the back of her throat as her cheek brushed against his, Vulpes' lips hushing an ominous chuckle along her neck that had her digging her nails into her palms.

"You are so very unbearable, woman…" He mused, his eyes never leaving her face as it contorted in blunt arousal at the sound of his voice. "So careless in your words, you do realize this, don't you?"

A smile crept onto Vera's lips as she squirmed into the mattress, the masculine coarseness of his jaw rubbing against her flushed cheek as she gave a delirious laugh. "_Yes Sir_."

She could feel the smirk pulling at his mouth, his lips smooth as he spoke into the skin of her cheek, inhaling her scent instinctually as he spoke. "To answer your question from so long ago, yes… I have thought about you as I took another…"

Vera's interest peaked quite considerably as she simpered back at him, her lips leaving a damp trail as she purred into his jaw.

Vulpes' brow rose at the sudden awareness of the girl writhing on his bed. Usually when aroused she took on a feverish sort of state, obedient of course, but still very lost in the sensations above all else.

Now, however, she seemed emboldened and rather wicked. He wondered if it was the chains or being spread out like the cheapest of whores.

He gave her hip a hearty slap with his riding crop in retaliation, though even that seemed to spur her on even further. There was the brief consideration that she was simply so far into disgrace that she did not care if she was punished so harshly…

Or… Hm. No, Vulpes didn't believe so.

He knew the Courier was endlessly depraved and that she most certainly enjoyed the pleasure she received, but he had known in whipping her that it hurt, and pain to profligates is unpleasant, purely consuming.

This woman, however, now seemed to ignore the pain… No, seemed to _enjoy_ it…

Whether she realized that he knew this or not, Vulpes intended to use the knowledge to his whims. Yes, this was a lesson, one that she would remember before selfishly asking for privileges out of her reach, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it…

He struck her once more with the whip, on her inner thigh this time, and drank in the way she shuddered, her feet pushing down into the mattress restlessly.

One of his hands subconsciously crept down to take care of his own pent up frustration, his ministrations hid from the Courier, but his quickened breathing and low growls more obvious then any show he could give.

She ached to watch him work, her wrists yanking in frustrations against their bounds as she groaned deeply. "Please Sir-,"

Another slap, on her stomach this time, and she was hushed into a silence as he pressed his cheek almost painfully hard into hers.

"Shut your mouth, woman…" He hissed, his tongue dipping out to snake along the corner of her mouth. "I wasn't finished speaking…"


	9. Chapter 9

Vera obeyed, but only by the consuming erotic knowledge of Vulpes' actions behind her and the delicious, nostalgic grunts that vibrated from his throat.

"That day in Nipton… You were so absolutely _infuriating_ that I almost took you there in the reddened sand… If not for your NCR _dog_ training his rifle on my back..." He snarled, his bared teeth scraping against her cheekbone as she shook. "I wonder… would he be upset if he knew of what I have done to you…? Driven mad by jealousy perhaps?"

Vera resisted the urge to laugh at such impossibilities but found herself rather endlessly tickled by the idea of Boone and Vulpes taking her in unison.

"I don't think so, Sir." She breathed, wincing at the strike between her breasts but enjoying the strained chuckle from behind her all the same.

"How very disappointing…" Vulpes ground the words into her skin, throwing the riding crop in abandon across the room as his free hand caressed down the length of Vera's right arm. "You are so very controlling over him; I had to wonder which of you was the bitch on their knees…"

A loud laugh slipped charmingly from the Courier's lips, her insolence suddenly vitalized by the discarded whip. "Well we certainly know who the bitch on her knees is here, hm?"

The shaken growl straining from his throat was absolutely worth the sharp pinch to the tender flesh underneath her bicep, his nails drawing reddening crescents on the copper skin.

"This is what I absolutely _loath_ about you, whore… _your pride_…" He snarled, his canine digging uncomfortably into her cheek as he fumbled to undo the chain locking her right arm into place. "But… I suppose we'll discuss that soon enough…"

As soon as her hand was freed Vera picked up where she left off, jerking against the mattress at the hypersensitivity but so terribly in need of conclusion that she didn't really care for comfort.

"I do suppose such insolence has its charms…" He mused in a rattled breath, observing her lower ministrations with a shady smirk. "After all, I do always seem to find myself wanting to push you back down into the sands of the Legion and take you until that proud little smile is ripped from your face…"

Dirty talk usually beguiled Vera just fine; especially in that moment of pleasure when you're riding so God damn high you wouldn't give a rat's ass if your mother walked in.

However, when Vulpes Inculta spoke dirty to her, snarling and hissing his darkest, nastiest thoughts into her swirling brain, she couldn't breathe, couldn't speak, couldn't even fathom how his voice _constantly_ dripped with such arrogance and sex.

He seemed to notice her strong reaction with something of a proud nip to her jaw. "You are so enthralled by my voice, Courier… Why is that?"

A deep, guttural moan was the response, her biceps beginning to ache raw from her earnest as she buried her nose into his neck.

"Is it because such a voice comes from your master?" He teased her in a horribly condescending tone. "I don't think you're as truly defiant as you let on… In fact, I believe you ache at the knowledge that you are mine… Is that true…?"

He was undone the moment she gasped into his neck, nodding frantically as she chanted the word that had his teeth gnashing together and his eyes shutting sharply. "_Yes_…"

Vera was there, so close, so God damn _close _that she could feel the heat scalding her stomach, her thighs cramping in strain, Vulpes' dark growl sinking into her pores and shaking the very morality in her soul…

And _just _as she was on that teetering line, an intense pain emanated through her bicep, the warm slide of blood down her arm shocking her enough to yank the pleasure right out from under her.

He _bit_ her…

Vera was so utterly shocked that she didn't have time to react before he had her by the hair, yanking her off the bed and sending her tumbling bluntly to the ground.

Then, inches from his bared teeth and heated gaze, laying propped up against the bed by the chains holding her, Vera swallowed. "Sleep where you _belong_, girl…"

* * *

><p><strong>Ready for your next lesson?<strong>


End file.
